Spiderman: Homewrecking
by DirtyDemigod16
Summary: Peter Parker has been Spiderman for 6 months but after an unsual encounter with the Green Goblin, his life will be forever changed. My usual blend of sexy oneshots mixed with attempts at a cohesive story, we'll see how we go.
1. Gwen Stacey

**Hey everyone,**

 **New story alert! I know I have yet to update my pre-existing stories but I've been playing a lot of Spiderman PS4 recently and so I've been thinking about the Wallcrawler webbing the babes of Marvel (because that's just how my brain works these days, what have I become ;))**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

I've been Spiderman for 6 months now. I've faced street thugs, murderous drug dealers and watched as super villains crawled out of the shadows to take me on. The Kingpin, Vulture, Electro and the newest crazed lunatic who wants me dead; The Green Goblin. Goblin showed up a few weeks ago, terrorising innocent civilians whenever and wherever he could find them. My other foes at least have identities, I know who I'm fighting. But the Goblin is an enigma. I have no idea what he wants or what his endgame is.

Tonight during my latest fight with Goblin, he threw a new grenade at me. I'd seen his previous Jack O'Lantern grenades but this once was different. Plain black casing and a light purple haze that erupted from it once it hit me. When I breathed it in I wasn't hit by the usual wave of nausea that came with the Goblin's grenades. It didn't have the most pleasant smell but it seemed relatively harmless. When I didn't start spluttering or coughing, I saw the genuine surprise on his face, like his intention was to kill me with the thing. After seeing that the device didn't do what he planned, he flew off into the skies. I tried to follow but he cut my arm as I tried to hold onto his glider. So I swung to Gwen Stacy's window. My girlfriend of 2 months had found out that I was Spiderman after the Goblin's first appearance, when I saved her from a building he had rigged with explosives. My mask had come off during the effort to save her and while I was worried about her reaction at first, she was glad to finally know the truth about me and our relationship had been going stronger than ever. I landed on her roof and climbed down to her window, knocking lightly. Even though I knew her father wouldn't be home at this hour, I didn't exactly want her neighbours seeing me climb into her window. A few seconds later the window opened and she poked her head out.

"Pete, for once could you arrive at my window without some injury you need me to fix," She said quietly. I merely shrugged and she begrudgingly ushered me through her open window. I placed a kiss on her lips and she placed her hands tenderly on my cheeks. We pulled away after a few moments and she smiled at me before taking a look at the wound on my shoulder. She was wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants, obviously ready to go to bed. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back and her black rimmed glasses sat on her face, where they constantly slid down her nose, leading to constant readjustments.

I sat on her bed while she rummaged in her closet for her hidden supply of bandages that I had given her when she had first offered to help me in the aftermath of my fights. She was bent over looking in the closet, and my eyes couldn't escape her ass.

Despite her efforts to hide it, I knew that Gwen had some killer curves. While I'd never seen beneath her clothes and she wasn't one for swimsuits (or swimming in general for that matter), when we kissed I could feel her firm chest pressing against mine and now with my eyes fixed on her ass, I could see it was nice and curvy. I still carried with me the hope that I always brought to these late night medical sessions, that we would finally have sex and be with each other.

Too late I realised that a sizeable problem was rising in my pants, which were not designed for such a situation. I was going to try and hide it but Gwen turned around at that very moment. In spite of the embarrassment and worry that she would discover my 'friend' I was really hoping that she would, and that she would like it. She got me to strip off the top part of my suit and she went to work on my upper arm. She wiped it clean and applied a bit of cream to make sure it wasn't infected. As she did this, I saw her eyes occasionally slip away from her work and to my chest and stomach, toned from both the experiment and my work as Spiderman. My 6 pack was on the way in and my pecs were coming into their own. I wasn't on the level of the gym junkies at school, but I didn't really care. I would've never thought that I could have a 6 pack, it just seemed like a crazy dream.

"Hey Pete, I'm gonna have to get a better angle to get this bandage on properly ok?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," I replied, "Do you need me to move?"

"Nope, just stay right there," She responded. She stood up and straddled my lap; her crotch pressing against my erection. I was taken aback for a moment as I thought she would immediately realise what I was hiding in my pants. But she said nothing and quickly went about bandaging my arm.

I don't know when or how it started, but at some point while she was working, Gwen started grinding against me. As soon as I became aware of it, I no longer felt embarrassed about my boner. I didn't care about my arm. I just wanted her. So I placed my hands on her thighs and started grinding back against her. She fastened the bandage in place and looked down at me, placing her hands on my bare chest. I leant forward and captured her lips on mine. As we made out, the grinding became more intense and her hands traversed my chest, tracing circles on my skin with her fingernails. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled at it. She quickly took the hint and lent back, throwing her shirt off and letting me see her caged tits. As I had guessed, she had a nice bust, a solid C cup. I immediately started kissing her cleavage, causing her to giggle in response. She tousled with my hair as I kissed her cleavage before she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp. The bra fell away and her boobs stood firm, jiggling slightly as they came out of the cups. I kissed her nipples before she redirected my lips to hers and we went back to kissing. As we did I felt her hands on my suit as she pulled it down towards my feet, grabbing onto my boxers as she went. She slowly snaked down my body, kissing my neck and muscles on the way down. She pulled the pants and boxers down in one heave and my 10 inch dick free. Like the rest of me, when I'd been bitten, my dick had gone through a rapid change. Before it had been a relatively average 5 inches but now it was a monstrous 10 and I was looking forward to using it. Gwen looked down at it with curiosity and excitement. Then she looked up at me as she licked from the base to the tip, kissing the tip as she reached it. I moaned at the new feeling on my dick and closed my eyes in anticipation. Within seconds her mouth was attached to my tip and she started sucking. I was already lost in the pleasure of the moment, wanting to let go my pent up orgasm. I held on for a few minutes but as she got halfway down my shaft I could no longer hold it.

"Gwen I'm going to cuuuuummmmm!" I moaned out as I came inside her mouth. She was briefly surprised by the amount of cum in her mouth but she quickly took it all down and swallowed. She smiled up at me.

"You taste pretty good Pete," She giggled as she licked her lips.

"My turn," I said, grabbing her and lifting her up and onto the bed where I immediately pulled her pants and panties off to reveal her pussy with a bit of hair above it. I placed kisses on her thighs before I dragged my tongue up her pussy lips and then driving it into her wet core. She had barely just processed me licking over her pussy when she cried out in ecstasy at me driving my tongue into her.

"Yes Pete that feels so fucking good," Gwen cried out, throwing her head back. I licked every place inside her that I could find, enjoying the sweet taste of her juices on my tongue. I kept on licking at her, trying to get my tongue into every little spot in her pussy.

"Pete, it's soooo good but please. I need you. I need that big cock inside me," She moaned, looking down at me. I smiled into her wet pussy before crawling up her body and lining my cock up with her virgin snatch.

"I love you Peter," She moaned, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Gwen," I replied, placing kisses on her lips as I began to push into her. I pushed straight through, only facing a little resistance as I took her virginity. Between kisses we both moaned, me from the tightness of her pussy and her from the size of my dick. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling me deeper into her tight wet pussy.

"Yes baby, more," Gwen moaned, as she began to thrust into me "Harder, harder, HARDER!".

I increased my pace, trying to push her over the edge while trying to hold back my own release that I could feel stronger with each passing moment. I shoved my face into her soft tits, kissing and licking and biting.

"You're so fucking tight Gwen, it's so good," I growled, thrusting even harder. She merely moaned back in response, throwing her head back at the increase in pace. Suddenly I felt her pussy get even tighter and fluids started seeping out of her pussy as she screamed out in ecstasy. Her pussy clamping down on me was what pushed me over the edge and I leant right back, my dick coming free of her pussy and sprayed my cum all over her. It spread from her forehead to her thighs and by the time I was done a few seconds later, she had a thin glaze of my cum covering her. For a moment the only sound in the room was our moaning and heavy breathing as we recovered from our shared orgasm. Slowly Gwen started scooping my cum off her body and into her mouth. After she had taken her fill she was still covered in my seed so she got off the bed and strutted over to the bathroom, her ass jiggling hypnotically as she went. Entranced I followed her into the bathroom and straight into the shower where our tongues were immediately in a passionate battle for supremacy, our hands roaming each other. Once she had cleaned up, we went back to the bed and spent a few more tender moments together before I pulled my suit back on and jumped out her window, heading back for home.

 **Meanwhile**

Norman Osborn stood in his private lab, examining his latest gas grenade. Tonight he had tested this particular device on Spiderman and had found that it didn't have the desired effect. The intention was to affect his central nervous system, making it impossible for the wall crawler to move. But the compound had no visible effect on the heroic pest and Norman had nearly been caught. He walked over to a nearby terminal and ran the simulation again. It was only during this that he realised his mistake. He had primed the device for use against an ordinary human, forgetting that Spiderman had some sort of mutation or genetic anomaly in his system, giving him advanced strength, speed, endurance and other abilities. Recalibrating the simulation to simulate an enhanced individual being hit with such a toxin, Norman saw that the nervous system would have remained largely untouched by the gas. If anything, it had enhanced the nervous system and several other systems. Including the hormonal one. Even thought the data was right in front of Norman, he was left unaware of what he had done, the changes he had done to Spiderman's system. The changes that may give Peter some trouble…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	2. Liz Allan

**Hey everyone,**

 **Welcome to the latest issue in the Adventures of Everyone's favourite Homewrecking Spiderman.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Peter x Liz**

Liz Allan was one of the hottest girls in school. It was an undeniable fact. Even before puberty, Liz had been a vision of beauty with her olive complexion and chocolate eyes. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders and while she didn't wear anything fancy or sexy, she drew every boys eye. Including mine. Then after summer break a few years ago she came back to school with curves that made every male around her stand to attention. And yet she was still relatively modest in her good looks, wearing clothes that didn't immediately tell you the curves that she was packing.

But like quite a few other girls, she had been paying me a bit more attention since the Green Goblin fight a few weeks ago, the night that I had lost my virginity to Gwen. Since then we had several late night rendezvous when her dad was out. It started out as small things. Greetings in the hallway, defending me from Flash's constant stream of insults, waving at me during class.

Then everything changed when I walked past one of the janitors closets and found Liz gesturing for me to step inside. I looked around the empty hallway, trying to use my spider sense to see if Flash and his dickhead friends were hiding somewhere in the hallway. After a few seconds I threw caution to the wind and stepped into the closet. As my eyes became accustomed to the dark I saw that she was wearing her cheer uniform. Looking at her face it was hard to tell what she was thinking, a mix of anger and mischievousness on her face.

"Hey Peter," She said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Hey Liz, what's up," I replied hesitantly.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately," She said, closing the distance between us and putting her hand on my chest. She was just shorter than me and looked up into my eyes as she rubbed my toned chest. I was lost for words. But it turns out I didn't need words. She leant forward and gently captured my lips with her own. We kissed gently in the darkness of the cupboard. For a moment I thought about Gwen and how I was betraying her, but then Liz took my hand and placed it on her ass, letting me give her a squeeze. It was so soft to the touch and I knew just how jiggly it must be from the feel. Within moments I was ripping her clothes off her body and she was doing the same to me. Her top came off and I saw her gorgeous curves, caged in a lacy bra. I was lost in the moment of passion and before I knew it, my dick was poking out towards her naked body with her C cups, shaved wet cunt and nice round ass. She leaned against the closet wall, rubbing her pussy while looking at my dick.

"That dick…" She moaned, licking her lips. I quickly grabbed a condom out of my wallet (silently thanking and apologising to Gwen for being prepared for a mid school fuck) and wrapped up my dick. I went over to her and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist and I lifted her off the ground, hands on her hips.

"Pete you're so strong…" She moaned as our lips parted, "Fuck me, please baby. Stick that big cock in me and show me what I've been missing all these years,"

I thrust into her, getting most of my dick in on the first go. I established a franetic rhythm, believing that any moment we could be discovered. What if this was an elaborate prank by Flash and his football cronies, and I had bought it hook line and sinker.

"Yes Peter you feel so fucking good. So much better than Flash and his pathetic little cock. Keep going Pete, make me cum all over you," Convincing me that this was really happening and making me worried that someone walking past would see. But then she kissed me again and I was pulled away from my doubts and worries, my only objective was to fuck this little slut until she exploded all over my cock.

So I spun around still holding her and quickly flicked my wrist, webbing a gymnastics mat in the corner and pulling it over towards us, before falling over onto it, giving me a new angle of penetration. She screamed in a bit of fear and a lot of pleasure as we crashed down onto the mat and I gave her a second to adjust before I picked up the pace again. I thrust down into her, watching as her boobs spun in little circles. Watching it I was mesmerised and before I could stop myself I felt a release and I came hard into the condom. I moaned as the condom ballooned. I quickly pulled out to abandon the inflated rubber cum balloon, rubbed my dick into her thigh to get rid of the excess cum and thrust back into her pussy, enjoying it without the layer between us. Her moaning returned and after a few thrusts she came over my dick, her pussy clamping down hard on my shaft. She relaxed, breathing heavily in her post orgasm bliss before she took the full condom and downed it's contents like a shot.

"Delicious," She said as she wiped a few drops off her chin. I looked down at her gorgeous body and sighed contently. She winked at me seductively before she sat up and kissed me. There was a salty taste on her tongue that I quickly realised was my cum and I jumped back in disgust.

"Ew," I groaned. Liz simply laughed.

"I think you taste great," She giggled.

We got dressed again quickly, hoping not to be caught after going unnoticed for so long. Liz silently opened the door to the closet and checked the corridors outside. She looked back at me and nodded. I walked to exit but before I could she gave me a peck on the lips and gave me a cheeky smile and walked out into the hallways, heading for her next class. I waited a few seconds before I exited the room and went the opposite way to avoid drawing suspicion. I headed off to my next class, thankful that we hadn't been caught.

 **Meanwhile…**

What Liz and Pete didn't notice as they went their separate ways was a pair of watching eyes. Jessica Jones dropped from the ceiling, readjusting her pants which had a wet patch across their front. Luckily as a target of bullying in the past Jessica had plenty of spare clothes in her locker but the change was worth it. She had seen Peter Parker naked, something that she had imagined for the 2 years she had been in love with him. Not only that, but she had seen Peter fucking Liz Allan. She also had a recording of it to show Gwen and Flash, unless Peter gave her what she wanted.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	3. Mary Jane Watson

**Hey everyone,**

 **Welcome to the latest issue in the Adventures of Everyone's favourite Homewrecking Spiderman.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Peter x Mary Jane Watson**

MJ's POV  
It was the middle of the night and the house was quiet. Everyone else was asleep, my room was dark and my fingers flew in and out of my pussy as I thought about Spiderman. Since he had saved me all those months ago from a gang of street thugs, I had harboured an obsession for the young man. He was so kind and brave. Most girls wanted Thor or the Hulk to take their virginity but for me, Spiderman was the one. Even though he was Spiderman, I knew he was around my age. And the thought of a guy like him, the same age as me, made me want him even more. So he inhabited my dreams and he was how I got off, imagining us together, imagining him taking my virginity. I had just woken up from such a dream, my pyjamas and panties drenched with arousal. And now as I thought about the guy in the red and blue tights, I climaxed, spraying juices all over my sheets. I stood up, and walked to the window. I threw open the curtains, hoping that Spiderman would be there to see me wearing my lace bra and no panties. Of course, he wasn't there. I stood for a moment, wondering if he might be nearby. I sighed and went to close the window. But just as I was, I saw something move on the roof next door. As I watched, Spiderman, clad in his familiar costume crawled over the roof of the Parker's house. I was beside myself. He was here. I'd wanted him to be here more than anything and here he was. I reached for the clasp of my bra, hoping that he would look over and see me naked and waiting for him. But as I grappled with the annoying clasp. He crawled down the side of the wall and slowly opened the window to Peter's room. For a second I stood completely transfixed on him as he crept through the half open window. I quickly pulled the curtains together, leaving a space big enough for me to see through. Why was he in Peter's room? The answer came within that moment as the mask came off and I saw Peter's face. His hair was tousled and I could see his sweat glistening in the moonlight. He turned to the window and closed it behind him, the curtains soon closing. I stepped back from the windows and fell backwards onto my bed. My best friend, a guy I had known for most of my life, was Spiderman, the superhero that I was obsessed with. The superhero I wanted inside me. I lay awake all night, thinking about Peter, Spiderman, and what I was going to do next…

 **One Week Later**

Peter's POV

After a long night of fighting thugs, I returned home to a quiet house. Aunt May had taken some extra night shifts at the hospital over the last few weeks, which made it a bit easier for me to come and go from my night job. I climbed through my window and closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness. As I pulled off my mask, I went for the door and turned the light on. I turned around and lying on my bed was Mary Jane Watson, wearing a red satin nightgown. I jumped back a bit in shock.

"Hey Tiger," She said seductively. She laid on my bed, resting on her elbows. Her red hair was swept over her shoulder and pooled behind her like a lake beneath a waterfall. The satin nightgown was done up at the front, but despite this I could see her plunging cleavage and her huge tits, that I'd been sneaking looks at since puberty. I could see her hard nipples through the material and the gown ended midway down her thighs. I was already hard and it showed through my costume.  
"My, my Pete, you are packing baby," She moaned, standing and walking over to me. She got close to me, her hand fondled my covered dick as she gave me a look down her cleavage.

"MJ what are you doing here?" I asked, still really confused as to why she was here and ready. How did she know I was Spiderman?!

"Last week I was up late, relieving some stress and I saw you climb into your window wearing your work outfit. And I want to personally thank you for saving me. And for everything you've done for this city," She replied, her hand still rubbing my cock through the fabric.

"Relieving stress?" I asked innocently, although I think MJ could see the lust below the innocent facade.

"Let me show you," She said, before she walked back over to my bed and slipped out of her nightgown, giving me a full look at her D cup tits and big jiggly ass. She sat down on the edge of my bed and laid back, spreading her legs to give me a view of her glistening wet hairless pussy. She immediately started fingering herself, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I've been playing with myself like this for weeks Pete, imagining Spiderman giving me the fucking that I need. Little did I know that he's been here this entire time," She moaned as her fingers flew in and out of her pussy. The hand that wasn't working her pussy slid up to her tits and she began groping and slapping her own tits. Her moans filled the room and caused my dick to grow even more. I undid the secret flap I had in my costume that allowed me to pee and pulled out my dick, letting the redhead see what she wanted.

"Oh fuck yes," She moaned loudly, erupting off the bed and onto her knees in front of me where her hand immediately wrapped around my cock, jerking it a few times before she descended on it with kisses and licks. She moved like lightning across my crotch, feverishly feeling every inch of my dick with her hands, tongue or cheek. She rubbed it, licked it, sucked it and jerked it, all the while smiling, moaning and looking up at me. She was so horny and I couldn't handle it. I groaned loudly and sprayed hard all over her, cumming more than I had ever cum in my life. Cum hit her face, her hair, her tits and even landed on the floor around her and she moaned, licking herself clean and tasting every drop. Her enthusiastic licking just made me even hornier and my dick sprang back up almost instantly.

"Mmmmm Tiger you're hard again already?" MJ moaned, staring down at my hard member, "You must be ready to finally take my cunt,"

I pulled my suit off, letting her see my toned muscles. She giggled lustily and backed towards the bed, falling back onto it and spreading her legs.

"Come get it Spidey," She teased, spreading her legs wider and wider. I crawled between her thighs, rubbing them gently as I lined my dick up with her virgin twat.

"Tell me how bad you want it," I teased, placing my thumb over her clit without moving it. For a moment she hesitated but then the words came out like a flood.

"Please Peter, I need your fucking monster cock inside me right now. I want you to fucking take my virginity, make me yours and fuck me senseless. I want you to pound me until I can't walk and then I want you to fucking cum inside me. I want you to web me like the slutty little fan girl that I am, please Pete I need it so bad," She moaned loudly, playing with her tits and biting her lip. After an outburst like that, how could I refuse. So I sank into her pussy, taking her virginity in one slow thrust and causing her to scream in joy and pleasure.

"YES BABY, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD," She cried out in ecstasy.

With each thrust she screamed louder and louder, which only made me even hornier. I sped up until I reached full speed, flying in and out of her slick cunt like I was Quicksilver. MJ was reduced to a moaning rag doll as her body waved and shook with each thrust, her boobs swinging hypnotically and her thighs jiggling against my legs. I grabbed hold of her thighs and spread them even wider, holding them in a half split, which made her pussy even tighter and elicited more moans from my delirious best friend. I threw my head back and moaned, enjoying the feeling of her tightened twat. I felt a now familiar tightening in my balls.

"Uh MJ I'm so close," I moaned, speeding up my thrusts.

"Yes Petey, you're going to cum inside me. I need to feel your webs spread inside my pussy. Don't worry about making me pregnant, I have an IUD, you can come inside me as much as you want and I won't get pregnant. So fill me to the fucking brim," She moaned, grabbing my ass hard and preventing me from leaving her pussy. So with no where else to go, I pushed forward as hard and far as I could and let go, releasing a small tidal wave of cum into her pussy. She screamed out in ecstasy and came all over my dick, sighing in relief and joy as she did. I thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and collapsing beside her on my bed. She rubbed her pussy once or twice, moaning blissfully before swinging one leg over my body and pulling herself on top of me.

"I love you Pete, this has been the best night of my life," She sighed, kissing my lips gently. I kissed back, feeling her soft skin on mine. We kissed for a while, enjoying the feeling of being in each others company before we separated, smiling broadly at each other.

"Do you mind if I stay over?" She asked.

"Not at all," I whispered to her. She climbed off me and curled up next to me, ready to spoon. I snuggled up behind her, my dick resting against her ass. She started grinding against it and I spread her legs open slightly, letting my dick slip back into her pussy. She moaned and giggled, leaning back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell asleep in each others embrace, enjoying the feeling of each other as we drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


End file.
